The Cat and The Platypuss
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: A Cat woman and Perry the Platypus story. BUT Perry instead of falling for Cat Woman aka Selina Kyle he falls for her side kick. A hot blue female Platypus. Will he be able to convince her to turn Selina Kyle in or must he take them both down as one?
1. Chapter 1 The Cat and the Platypuss

Chapter 01 The Cat and a Platypus

Quanktumspirit: "A Cat woman and Perry the Platypus story. BUT Perry instead of falling for Cat Woman aka Selina Kyle he falls for her side kick. A hot blue female Platypus. Will he be able to convince her to turn Selina Kyle in or must he take them both down as one?"

* * *

After losing Batman a.k.a Bruce Wayne for good Cat woman a.k.a Selina Kyle moved away from Gotham City. She packed all her things and at midnight she moved half way across the world to start a new job as a model. She found the city of Danville to be a peaceful place to live and moved into a small block apartment.

She unpacked all her things and then looked upset at a old photo she almost forgot she had. It was of one of her closest friends and greatest enemies... Bat man a.k.a Bruce Wayne. But he declared years ago they could never be more then friends. This broke 'Cat Woman's' heart in two and she didn't want to think about him any more, but he was just to interesting to ignore.

Selina sighed as she curled in her bed up and slept threw the day, back into the night.

* * *

At around 2 AM in the morning Selina Kyle suddenly heard a scratching sound against her door.

"Hu? Who could that be?" Selina asked herself.

She opened the door, shockingly to find a curled up and very weak light blue platypus. Selina picked the poor thing up and gave it first thing a bit of tuna mixed with worms and insects.

Selina placed the food in front of the weak platypus and the young girl ate carefully the food up. After the platypus had the food she gave the young platypus some water as well. Which the platypus drained in 3 drinks.

Even though Selina wanted to send the platypus back on its way, she knew in this storm the Platypus could die. She may be a world best known burglar, but apart from the time she accidentally killed Laurel Hedare she tried most of the time to not murder innocent people she was trying to help.

And sending this light blue platypus out in this monster of a weather was like murdering her. Selina then felt around the neck of the Platypus to see if she had a name tag or anything of the sort on her. But nothing. Using a X-ray goggles Selina also discovered this platypus had no chip installed informing her more that it was a wild and stray platypus.

But what now? The creature before her would just block her work way. Simple would be if Selina would send the platypus into a shelter, but knowing they would want a way to contact her Cat woman couldn't allow that.

"So... seeing as I can't send you to a shelter or let you die in the rain, I might as well adopt you as my pet/side kick. But you need a name beauty," Selena said focusing on the blue platypus.

She lifted her leg up and began to scratch her back, Selena placed the Platypus on the floor ad began to work her way threw a list of names. Then as she spotted a new Diamond was brought to Danville, her perfect target she had the name for her new pet.

"From this day forth, your name shall be Sapphire. Yes Sapphire Kyle. My new pet and side kick," Selena said smiling at her pet.

The newly names Sapphire smiled back at her and the two got some good hours sleep after that adventure.

* * *

With the Flynn Fletcher's

This story doesn't focus much on the humans, more on Perry the Platypus. On this morning Perry was called in early to the OWCA head quarters for an emergency meeting.

As he took his seat next to Pinky the Chihuahua and Darren the Dog he looked ahead. Carl the intern has just handed out a file to every Agent looking very worried. Monogram got one too. As the last animal was in place the important OWCA meeting has to be taken place.

"Thank you OWCA agents for finding time to come to this important meeting, we have a slight crises on our hands," Monobrow opened the meeting up.

All the animals started chattering threw the room so Monobrow had to bang his hammer down to calm the animals back down. That worked and they focused back forward.

Monobrow opened the file, "One Anti-Hero/villain has just moved from Gotham City right here to Danville for not our interest reasons. Her name is Selena Kyle. She is a danger to the society. The mission is to have her taken down any way possible. But careful, our informations have told us that she has recently adopted a female Platypus, nothing is known about her instead we just assume it is something she can play with, or let her anger out on. So no need to worry about her. Anyhow, the main mission is to stop Selena any way possible. As soon as she breaks a law here in Danville we will take her down and send her to jail. Any questions?"

Nobody raised their paws, so with that the meeting was over. All the Agents bid their fair well and drove back to their homes, keeping sharp eyes out for this 'Cat woman'.

Perry and Pinky were walking together back home to. Pinky was shaking up and down he was so excited to take this 'Cat woman' down. Cats are a dogs worst enemy when not brought up with the same family.

"If I get my teeth into that 'Cat woman', she will be my new chew toy," Pinky bellowed mad.

Perry growled under his breath as well, "Very. I would be glad to have my spurs back to send her into her grave. She has been a huge danger to the entire plant ever since she found her job. No wonder Bruce Wayne doesn't like her any more."

Pink blinked and nodded his head. As they got to their homes they walked to their rooms and played with their owners.

But little did Perry know that 'Cat woman' has her own 'mouse bait' set up to catch him. And it was not a mouse.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody except for the female Platypus Sapphire."


	2. Chapter 2 The cats eye

Chapter 02 A cats eye

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. Thank you very much for the 3 reviews I got already. :)"

* * *

As it was evening Perry walked up with Phineas and Ferb to their bedroom. Both boys were happy that Perry stayed with them threw out the rest of the day. As the 3 went to bed Perry curled around Ferbs chest and let the young boys fall asleep.

* * *

With Selena

Selena in the mean time just got up. She looked to her new pet Sapphire and noticed the young Platypus was awake as well. She smiled and stroked over her new friends fur. As she was about to get a can of tuna to eat, Selena spotted something quite surprising to herself.

Her little Sapphire was trying to stand on both her back legs and stretch her hands in the air. The Platypus was wobbling very violently, but Selena caught her.

"Careful girl... wait are... are you trying to walk on two legs?" Selena asked her surprised.

The little Platypus looked up to her and nodded her head, that was exactly what she was planning. Selena let her go carefully, Sapphire balanced her tale out perfectly, and after 15 more attempts she managed to walk around her new owners home with no problem.

Sapphire smiled and ran on her two short legs to Selena and embrace her in a hug. Selena couldn't have felt any happier, Sapphire was like the daughter she never had. After the two were done embracing each other Selena walked with her to the couch.

"So, seeing as you can now walk on two legs dear girl... I would like to know if you can write and draw," Selena said.

She got some paper and a pen out and handed them to her pet.

"you may draw or write whatever you wish dear," Selena said.

Sapphire smiled and actually started writing to her, "Dear Selena, first of: Thank you for adopting me. Second: My first name was actually 'No-mummy-not-that' or 'Get-out-of-my-home', but I prefer the new name you gave me Sapphire. Third: May you train me in combat skills and fighting as well? I don't want to be a house pet, but your friend and partner until I die. I read in reports about you that you are a little cat thief with a criminal record longer than the pacific ocean."

Selena chuckled, "Well, yes you are right. And sure. But not now. First of it is almost morning and we have to go to bed. Second tomorrow I have my first theft mission, I want to try and steal a key that will open a casket to a very valuable diamond I have been searching for. Then you may help me if needed."

The little Platypus nodded her head. The Platypus walked to bed and slept threw the night.

Selena smiled, she has now a new side kick, and she was planning on using her out to her full advantage. Slipping into the Cat woman costume Selena walked out of her home and of to the museum to get the Sapphire diamond key for herself to open the diamond case.

* * *

With Perry at the moment

Perry the Platypus was sleeping as well after the meeting with MM. But just as he was going to doze of his watch beeped him awake. Quickly he jumped up and looked at it Mayor Monogram appeared on the screen.

"Sorry to disturb you at your night sleep Agent P, but Selena Kyle has just been seen by Agent Paul the Pigeon that she has left her home, she is going for the key to a diamond case, you are the closest animal Agent to her, go out there and stop her Agent P," MM ordered.

Perry got his brown fedora on and saluted him. Quickly he raced to the museum to protect the diamond key.

* * *

With Selena

Selena reached the museum with not much difficulty. She looked around, but didn't see any other animals following her.

She cut a perfect round hole in the side of the building in a glass ceiling and entered it. Then she walked threw the museum and was lead with signs to her Sapphire Diamond key. After finding it sat behind bullet prove glass she chuckled.

"Oh please, this is to easy, I would have at least expected some form of a challenge," Selena laughed to herself.

She was hiding a bit in the shadows as she located the first camera. Using a small spider robot Selena disconnected the WIFI of the place, that way all the cameras were turned of automatic.

Selena grinned as she climbed like a flick cat up a wooden hold in the celling, she tied a piece of string to her thin feet and hung herself down. After she reached the casket, Selena cut a hole in the side of the thick glass, licking across her hand she pulled the glass ring off the case and could grab the key with no problem.

But she didn't move as she heard very faint foot steps, but the guards were out getting themselves a drink for 20 minuets and she has only been there about 2 minuets, so who could it be?

She quickly placed the round glass on the top casket, haggled her way back up and watched, to her surprise she saw a Platypus, it was clear that it was a male for his small balls dangling before his front, his tale was long and he was teal coloured, not the same colour as her pet, and... to Selena's surprise he was wearing a small brown hat like she has seen several animals wear around the area.

"A animal Agent? How prep. But not with the world famous cat burglar, me,... how can I distract him?" Selena asked herself quiet.

Perry, after reaching the room with the opened and closed casket looked around trying to find 'Cat woman'. He spotted her dangling above the casket. He growled at her mad and quickly shot up after her.

Selena quickly stopped her toughs as she fled from the museum. Perry continued racing after her trying to stop what ever she took.

Back at the museum Carl came buy to check on the diamond, it was there, but the casket was damaged. He made the crime scene look like a childhood accident and then phoned the OWCA about it. He knew Perry could take care of Cat woman himself.

* * *

Back with Perry

Perry chased Selena out of the museum, and then threw the city of Danville. He raced, until he caught her at a side walk. Selena turned round red faced and glared at Perry.

"Well, I see you have captured me OWCA Agent. May I know your name before you take me into custody?" Selena asked him.

Perry blinked, he got a note pad and his ID card out. After writing a quick note he handed it to Selena with the note.

Selena picked it up and read it threw: "Lets see, name: _Agent P a.k.a Perry the Platypus. Occupation Agent of the OWCA._ Well I am not to surprised, you have the same brown hat on as I have seen on several Agents. Lets see what you have to say for yourself: ' _Hello Selene Kyle. Our OWCA is on the hunt after you for violating the laws of the Danville community. We will take you down and have you arrested for theft, breaking and entering, disturbance of the peace and we will see what other charges we can find against you. If you come in calmly, we don't have to use any force against you._ Well I am sorry to say Perry the Platypus. But as long as you haven't go me hand cuffed to the ground then I am still a free woman. Ah... I know."

Quickly she fought against Perry. Perry noticed Selena wasn't using any hard fighting, but was more playing with him, like a cat would with a wounded mouse. Perry tried every move he could think of against cat woman, but nothing was working, as suddenly, Selena had Perry pinned against two heavy city dustbins, she photographed Perry in his agent uniform before grinning.

"This is just to perfect. With this Perry, I can black mail you. Stay away from Cat woman, or I won't hesitate to ruin you. From your social life right up until your personal life." Selena warned him.

Perry growled darkly and dangerously, before Selena blew him a kiss and ran off. Perry fought and fought, but the bins were just to heavy.

* * *

It was several hours until he saw Phineas and Ferb walking by. The two kids were of to see a movie, as they noticed their pet was trapped between the two heavy dustbins. Perry saw them, quickly hid his hat in his furred pocket and the chatted loudly to them, that he needed their help.

"Oh no Perry. Who did this to you dear boy?" Phineas asked shocked.

Perry whipped, Phineas helped the Platypuss out of the trap and hugged his pet.

Ferb looked around and motioned for Phineas to continue walking with them back home. Perry was carried in turnes by Phineas and Ferb. This was a nice change.

As the 3 got home Phineas sat him down on the ground, Perry smiled, raced inside and then whined at his empty breakfast bowl.

"Aw, you hungry dear boy? Well it is dinner time, here." Phineas said.

Phineas placed a bowl of Platypuss food and Ferb got him some fresh water. Fighting that Cat woman did make a platypus hungry, especially if he can't escape.

After Phineas and Ferb left to their bedroom, Perry slipped away again. He had to report to MM about the incident with Cat woman, and how much of a danger she still was to the sociality.

As he reached the head quarters Perry activated the meeting alarm button. MM, Carl and the Agents of this section all ran to the meeting room. Using a white board Perry wrote his message out. MM and Carl understood what he was getting across.

"We see, thank you Agent Perry. Selena Kyle does seem to be an even bigger danger to the OWCA agents, if she doesn't show her fighting respect towards you. Wait do Phineas and Ferb know of your secret identity?" Mm asked.

Perry shook his head. No they still didn't know.

MM ordered every Agent to come in tomorrow and have a double training hour against Cat Woman. She seems to be an evil and tricky task to be taken down. Another order was placed out that no Animal Agent was to fight this night mare of a woman alone, always as two or even three Agents.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Oh. I still haven't brought Sapphire or Perry together. How will he react that his greatest enemy might turn into his greatest weakness? Please review."


End file.
